Base Invaders
'Base Invaders '''is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto Online given to the player by Ron Jakowski. It is available for up to 4 players. Overview The player gets a message from Ron telling him what he needs doing. The player goes to get Ron's Velum from the Sandy Shores Airfield. They then must fly to Fort Zancudo and land without damaging the aircraft. Once there, they must kill the soldiers and destroy the P-996 Lazers to make sure they don't chase him afterwards. Then, they must go into the hangar, kill the guards, and steal the Cargobob. The mission ends once the Cargobob is successfully landed at the Sandy Shores Airfield. The monetary award is $25,000 and the RP ranges between difficulties. Mission objectives *Get in Ron's Plane. *Fly to Fort Zancudo. *Destroy the Lazers. *Steal the Cargobob. *Fly the Cargobob back to the Sandy Shores Airfield. Tips *To avoid destroying Ron's Velum, it is recommended that the player phone Merryweather Security and request a helicopter pickup, as destroying the Velum will fail the mission. *Do not board Ron's Velum. Penetrate the base as you wish (by car or on a private helicopter, as air resistance is not present). Destroy the 3 Lazers. Grab the Cargobob and bring it back to Ron's airfield (near the Velum). Board Ron's Velum, and exit immediately. Board the Cargobob and land it at the target destination next to the Velum. Please note opposition in Fort Zancudo will still be active and will keep respawning for several waves (except the 3 guards in the Cargobob hangar). **Alternatively, the player can board the Velum once they reach it, then exit immediately. The usage is not mandatory. This way completes the mission once the Cargobob is delivered. *The easiest method to complete this mission alone is to fly Ron's Velum to a beach near a natural ramp that leads to a location near the end of the runway at Fort Zancudo (or alternatively, drive there), use a fast car to drive over the ramp and into Fort Zancudo (you will not receive a wanted level until you are noticed by a soldier), and drive quickly down the runway and into the hangar where the Cargobob is stored (ignore the P-996 Lazers for now; despite what Ron says in the mission briefing they will not pursue the player upon leaving the base). Stop the car with the driver-side door as close to the Cargobob as possible, immediately exit the car and enter the Cargobob (it is best to have 100% body armor for this part, and preferably at least one spare one in your inventory), fly out as quickly as possible before the Cargobob gets too badly damaged by the soldiers, and land on the helipad at Sandy Shores Airfield. Return with an armed aircraft (such as a Buzzard, Savage, Annihilator or Hydra), destroy the P-996 Lazers, return to Sandy Shores Airfield, and enter the Cargobob again to complete the mission. **If the player does not own an armed aircraft, steal the P-996 Lazer near the end of the runway at Fort Zancudo nearest to the natural ramp used to enter the base (it is the least defended of the three), use it to destroy the other two P-996 Lazers, then return to Sandy Shores Airfield and destroy it using a grenade or other explosive device. ***Alternatively, the player can eject from the P-996 Lazer in mid-air, which will always destroy it. ***The Cargobob's location will not be revealed until all three jets are destroyed. **To reduce the chances of being killed while entering and taking off in the Cargobob, ram the front-left side of the helicopter with the vehicle being used to enter Fort Zancudo, so that the helicopter is at a more-or-less 45-degree angle to the right, relative to the hangar entrance: in addition to helping the vehicle to stop, this technique allows the Cargobob to bear the brunt of the attack by the soldiers, thereby protecting the player from injury. The Cargobob is quite resilient to damage, and should be able to survive the attack as long as it is taken off as quickly as possible. However don't let it take too much damage, or else the engines will completely fail, making the mission impossible to complete. **Have a friend to fend off the military if necessary, but make sure that they can also leave the base. **The Armored Kuruma is a good vehicle to use in this mission, due to it's window protection and bullet resistance that can stop even multiple carbine rifles. However keep note that the player cannot throw explosives from it. Trivia *The name is a reference to the video game Space Invaders. *This mission is very similar to the mission Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V; in both missions, the player needs to steal a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo and deliver to Sandy Shores Airfield. Military during the missions are scaled down so things like the P-996 LAZER won't be scrambled to intercept the players should they get airborne. **However, unlike the mission in GTA V, after The High Life Update, this mission now spawns enemies endlessly, which makes it tedious or nearly impossible to complete if playing alone. *The player will not gain a wanted level until they are noticed by a soldier, unlike in Freemode, or most other missions, where the player will immediately gain a wanted level upon entering Fort Zancudo. **It is possible to avoid a wanted level altogether by not boarding Ron's Velum until the end of the mission. However the military will still be active and infinitely respawning. And this is a useless tactic as during this mission, no law enforcement personnel will pursue the player outside of Fort Zancudo. * Strangely, the military Mesas seen in the base aren't actually Crusaders, but Merryweather Mesas with a completely tan body. *This is one of four missions (the others being American Exports, Docks to Stock and Docks to Stock II) in GTA Online that require the player to steal a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo, and the only one that isn't given by Lester Crest. *The P-996 Lazers that need to be destroyed can also be piloted by the player, and thus used to their advantage. But only if they know how to pilot one Video walkthrough Navigation }} de:Basisarbeit Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online